Republic of Singa
The Republic of Singa (Hangeul: 신가) is located in the Bahamic Ocean on the Eastern side of the Western Continent. It's a very small island that holds only two entire cities with it's production sites. The Republic itself was instaurated in 291 after various Merchants bought out the monarchy Dinasty and later on let them migrate to somewhere where they could have "made" better profits. With that started it's following thousands of years where most economical booms never ceased to be part of the normal behaviour of the island. The island itself is a golden mine of opportunities as it's economy is 100% free and stable on itself without the need of state laws to dictate trades, most of the nations naval force is formed by trade ships as it's quite dependant on that. 'History' The Republic of Singa started off as part of an even larger island arcipelago that afterwards got submerged into the ocean as it raised. As the people remaining on Bangchon (Hangeul: 방촌), the island that now raises with all it's population standing on two cities. By 72 a Kingdom governancy is enstabilished and the dinasty of Seong which lasted just under 200 years after the Republic was formed. The Kingdom itself was ruled by corrupted political members that wanted to abuse the economy of the island for their own gain, which didn't last for long as many merchants started to uprise to the last King and bought him out in "search" for external incomes for the island, exiling him from Singa itself. In 291 the Republic is formed, enstabilishing so a Mercantile Republic based on economy and it's production values. 'Formation of the Republic' By 291 the Republic is formed after various attempts at first were held to assasinate Kun Seong, last king of the Seong Dinasty. Those attempts were later on publicated to the citizens to demonstrate just how much was given to save the country, mostly it was lightly blinded with the informations regardings the monarchy abuse of the economy and how they ruined the possible economical boosts. The first Merchants to institute the Republic were able to create a system were no one was excluded from the life of the politician or as part of the political parties. Most men were given the possibility to become Merchants with a small initial tax that lets them work on trading materials and the rights of having a corporate with members as workers. Just under 30 years after Poksu is funded (~328) to be built as the demographics started to grow and more industrial and farmland zones were being placed, this lead to a big boom in the possibilities of commerce. Most of the land nowadays is given to companies and corporates that hold power to produce goods. Part of the biggest history leaps of the country was the introduction to receipts and charging papers that are now part of the usual life. With the use of the newly made language that removes the old Dialects of the provinces now starts the use of an official language in all of the island, in 365 Hangeul becomes the official alphabet of Singa and Korean becomes the official language of the nation. Giving so the possibilities to communicate in between other provinces and the future ideas to globalize in all the island the use of new economy trading systems. 'Republic of Singa' The Republic of Singa was formed in 291 and continued it's path down to the confirmation of a solid governative system for over a millenium. The Republic itself was formed thanks to the greatest Merchants of Bangchon of the 3rd Century. Those were : (list of Merchants) Discussions about the development. (general) Discussions about the technology of urban development in specific and about industrial. 'Geography' Bangchon (Hangeul: 방촌), island is a small island located in the Bahamic Ocean. It's land is mainly hilly and there is only a small inactive volcano on the western coast where most of the rocky beaches are found. A forest spreads throughout all of the western coast and leaves with very big plain areas where most of the farmlands. Chusu is the capital of Singa and it's located on the north where most of the temperate and colder areas are found, this leads to a good climate that raises the possibilities of most broad and general agricultural and pastural productions. Poksu on the other hand is located on the south where the land is hotter as the volcano is on it's western range and most of it's beaches are rocky next to the west, while on the eastern side most of them are sandy and give off quite a spectacular view to the Bahamic Ocean. 'Government' The Republic of Singa enstabilished a Mercantile Republic based on the entrance of the most productive Merchants into the political life. With this they aren't paid for their political activities and their own income comes from their trading itself, with this there's no possibility of corruption from statal income greed. Most of the participants of the National Merchant Guild, the legislative power in the nation is formed up by Merchants that got elected by the citizens. The executive power is indipendent from the legislative and in general is normally found in the National Court which has no direct touch to anything other than the control of the Trading Hubs in corrispondence with the National Merchant Guild to impose a rigid control on tax evasion. 'National Merchant Guild' The National Merchant Guild is the legislative power of the Republic of Singa and it's divided between two houses, the upper and lower house. Each has it's own privileges in the House but has no way to overthrow the other giving it a stable scale of power between the two. Most votings and decisions are given to each house and must be accepted by both to be passed, mostly their work is to sustain the economical situation of the Republic and work on developing and maintaining the state, this happens as the houses are divided between parties of different types. Like for example : *'Technocraft Party', formed by over 73 members ( 5 Elite Merchants and 68 Company Merchants ) their main idea is that of enstabilishing the possibilities for researchers and funders to make new ideas possible. They mostly accept new ideas and experiments that the nation might do to improve itself. *'Ideologist Party', formed by 22 members ( 6 Elite Merchants and 16 Company Merchants ) their main activity is that of introducing new cultural objects to the nation and to enstabilish the trading hub with new efficient systems for trading. *'Red Leaf Party', formed by 3 members ( 3 Elite Merchants ) they're mainly trying to push in ways to equalize the difference that is being put between the social classes that have been formed with the differentiation of wages. *'Urban Party', formed by 14 members ( 1 Elite Merchant and 13 Company Merchants ) they mostly enstabilish laws and civil operations to improve the life in the cities as they mainly occupy 23% of the entire island and need to be cured. Some of their jobs stands on creating new conduct systems, new building plannings and enstabilish services organizations. *'Natural Party' 'Elite Merchants' The Elite Merchants are the Upper House of the National Merchant Guild, they're formed by over 46 Merchants at any time and need to be elected based on their yearly income. The requested income needed is set at around 160 Million ₩. 'Company Merchants' The Company Merchants are the Lower House of the National Merchant Guild, they're formed by over 320 Merchants at any time and need to be elected based on their company income. At maximum a Company can elect 2 of it's members based on the Company income by itself that needs to be higher than 70 Million ₩. 'Economy' The economical status of the Republic of Singa is quite exceptional, as it's a free economy where everyone is able to trade and commerce with a lifetime license to become a Merchant. The biggest prosperity on the island is the foundation of diamond mines that make it possible to produce jewelry with the compromise of other materials on the production, the state itself is fully immersed in the technological advancement and research of new technologies to boost the quality and efficiency of the products. One of the most paid jobs stand in the industrial and manufactory sectors where workers are paid as much as triple the wage of a merchant, but what stands in their way is the taxation that raises over 40% of their income. This taxation goes into all possible services that pay up for the improvement of the nation itself as it's based on a Mercantile government and the taxes are stated by law to not be touched by the legislation at all, it gets checked by the upperhouse, the lowerhouse to be afterwards moved to the executional office to be used for the public services. 'Production Values' Production in Singa is limited by space and as such multiple technological advancements in efficiency and positioning systems were introduced to upkeep the demand of trading resources. With this started the frenzy of Coffee trading in the island as being called the "water" of the nation itself, it's a known fact that each Singan drinks atleast 3 cups of coffee daily from the age of 14 and up, it's tended to be used for various uses even in medicine. Resource mining in the island is quite bad as it's not placed in a very abundant region and it's upkeep productions keep fluctuaing between stable and non stable productions per year, Iron and Copper are the main resources mined while Diamonds are rarely but still often mined in the mines ranging between Poksu and Chusu upkeeping a stable production of under a kilogram per year. Other products needed for the country are Grain and Fish which hold the highest national production values by Merchant statistics, it is recalled as a very busy commercial sector and it's upkeeped with stable prices that don't fall or raise absurdly. 'Companies' Corporations and Companies in the Republic of Singa started raising before the 1300s where most trading hubs were populated by Merchants that were trading the same resources with different stocking prices, making it absurd to keep an economical life stable for anyone. With this the creation of Companies started introducing Co-Operation Trading Licenses which enabled the possibilities of increasing the value of stockpiles and making it harder for single Merchants to become big in the trading hubs, making it very popular to get tunneled inside a company or corporation and getting a stable income. By the 1400s Corporation laws were enstabilished by the National Merchant Guild restricting the possibilities of enslaving the new Merchants and under paying them. Basic wages were enstabilished and with this most Merchants are now free to expand their possibilities in the Corporations and Companies to get an hold of the best resources to trade at the trading hubs. Some of the largest Corporations and Companies later on elected their CEOs to become apart of the National Merchant Guild but got placed into the lower house, restricting so the possibilities of endangering the laws enstabilished to stabilize the creation of those groups. All Company and Corporation CEOs or High Ranks are restricted to join the Company Merchants, the lower house of the National Merchant Guild as the upper house is made up of single merchants with no affiliations to Multi-Operation activities. In general the Corporation and Company affiliates own up to the 21% of the Singan Trading Hubs Power in total, the remaining is divided between the Elite Merchants (74%) and the Single Merchants (5%) In the Trading Hubs there's a Statal taxation of over 33% on the Resource Income from trading. 'Trading Routes' table of trade routes internal / external External = Republic of Lyon ( Jewelry for Gold ) 'Military' The Military branch of the Republic of Singa is quite simple and small as the nation's land is quite small and holds up to at a maximum two military bases. One next to the Volcanic zone in the West, while the other right next to the Capital Chusu. The equipment is scarce and the standards are low as the militant life is quite bland and not as needed as the other jobs in the nation. With this comes the simplicity of the national army organization as it's divided into security regiments that just secure the people with Harbor Towers and some smaller PBs ( Patrol Bases ). The largest expenses of the Military forces go to the Singan Naval Force ( SNF ) that operates with over 7,000 sailors. They're all experienced in naval techniques and are required to master each naval type requirements into operating them. 'Land' The Singan Army ( SA ) is divided into 3 regiments, each one stands on the largest PBs of the nation, one per city and one next to the Trading Hub in particular in Chusu to defend itself from any possible naval attacks. Most of the PBs are equipped with small and light cannons and are ready to be used quite fastly as they're cleaned most of the times by the locals as they're required to be almost in top notch quality if needed, but they're never used for that. The troops themself are equipped with a Musket and a long Sabre decorated with the Singan flower to represent the nation, their uniforms are light and are composed by smaller pockets filled with metal ballets and gunpowder basks to store it safely. 'Sea' lotsa heavy and light ships Category:Test of Time Project Category:Nation (ToTP)